


河上的月光

by ddoni



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoni/pseuds/ddoni
Summary: 喂阿香系列文，共计七篇，各章之间无有时间与空间上的关联
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	河上的月光

**Author's Note:**

> 对男性分别射精的黄色小说没有追求   
> 请不要在这里寻找

A01 草莓啤酒，夏夜和花。  
一次在夏天开始与结束的艳遇  
“这！”  
哈利看了看四周，才确认那个人的确是在叫自己。他走了过去，犹豫地问道：“德拉科？”  
德拉科正坐在桌子的一边，朝他挤眉弄眼：“交易——我请你一杯酒，而你坐下来。”  
他有些好笑的拉开椅子：“公平的很，不是吗？你怎么在这儿？”  
德拉科面前摇摇晃晃的飘着两根吸管，他一口叼住，从两个杯子里一起吸了一口酒，然后醉醺醺的对着哈利露出一个不怀好意的笑容。  
“因为我花了五个加隆。”他伸出一只手掌，“知道了每周三你会到这来喝一杯草莓啤酒。”  
他重重的倚进靠背里，笑得十分狡猾：“给个机会吧？”  
“为什么？”  
德拉科朝吧台吹了声口哨，不一会儿就等来了新的一杯酒。他这才看向哈利，对着他甜蜜地说道：“噢，真是个坏家伙，哈利·波特学会明知故问了。”

他们在夏天的开端开始了一段有些难以形容的关系。至少哈利这样认为——他们的友好关系来之不易，其后的发展则令人咋舌。后来德拉科有时会吻他，像是正在约会的情人那样一个亲吻另一个，再后来则不止于此。  
像是一场蓄谋已久的艳遇。

哈利不是老派的人。他只是不明白为什么，就像他不明白为什么德拉科会在第一次下雨的街头和他漫步。如果只是想要聊天，他们大可以走进街上随便哪一家咖啡店里，而不是像两只落汤鸡一样湿淋淋的涌进一个人的家里。  
哈利的公寓靠近温布利球场，他们走进公寓时一场演出刚刚结束。德拉科正径自将鞋子东一只西一只地丢在提花地毯上，熟门熟路的跑到哈利的餐厅里，从柜子里抽出一只酒杯，就好像他对装着水龙头的木桶里将涌进杯子的东西蓄谋已久。  
“我就只有这点乐趣。”哈利认命地用漂浮咒把它们送到该去的位置，走到德拉科身边，打开了灯。他的客人坐在他的椅子上，看来打算把他的“乐趣”也变成他的。哈利板起脸来，显然没威慑到面前这位先生，却因此把自己逗笑了，“而且你今天喝得够多了。”  
德拉科抬起头，敷衍地抬抬手腕，隔着浑浊的棕红色液体看见属于哈利的一团深色阴影：“干杯。”  
“然后？”  
德拉科看起来十分认真，杯沿压在嘴唇上。他正看向哈利那双背着光的深绿色眼睛。  
“然后我会干你。就在这儿，就现在。”  
夜风猛然鼓起窗帘。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇。  
看，这就是他不明白的地方。  
不久前他们还连朋友都称不上，但现在他已经允许马尔福那双凉得像是死人的手搭在他的腰上。而它正向下走着，走得叫哈利感到危险。  
和他们乘船游在泰晤士河上一样危险。  
马尔福富有得在麻瓜世界同样享有贵族般的特权，哈利没法忘记一艘浮在夜光中的游船和城市里夜晚也黯淡的天空。他在德拉科压在自己身上的时候从他鬓边看到寥寥数颗星星，它们晃荡得像是沉在河底。  
德拉科甚至没费心捂住哈利的嘴唇。他叫不来人的，德拉科不会把任何人留在他们在一处的好时候的。他们在空无一人的大船甲板上和天幕下，哈利紧紧地抱着德拉科的肩膀，他不知道该一直看着那些星星还是将眼睛闭上。  
德拉科咬住哈利的嘴唇。痛觉让他清醒，猛地睁大双眼，哈利也不明白为什么德拉科要这样做。德拉科曾经像个温柔的情人，或许酒精烧坏了他本就不甚聪明的脑袋，让他不分轻重、急色得像是不撕咬就会失去猎物的狼狗。  
但他又在哈利与他鼻尖挨着鼻尖的时候睁开双眼，灰蓝色不带任何侵略性地温柔地看着哈利，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔过刚刚被他咬得肿了起来的嘴唇。  
“我会干你。”他重申道，用着迷人的微醺的吐息，“就在这儿，就现在。”

如果“这儿”指的是冰凉的理石台面，哈利想他会更早拒绝。但德拉科的行为直白的告诉哈利，他们也没时间去挑选一个更合适的场地了。他颤抖的双腿像是几步外的床都遥不可及，而谁都不能保证桌布上的烛台不会被他们谁一时失手掼到地上去。  
“就在这儿，宝贝，就在这儿。”  
但德拉科再一次这么说。  
皮肤接触到冰凉的理石并不叫哈利好受。这是他最喜欢的T恤，棉布的，洗得柔软又香喷喷，可此刻被人从下头推了上去，露出主人颇能见人但总不见人的胸膛。哈利想让德拉科停下，不过踢着腿的动作倒好像他也等不及把碍事的裤子脱掉。  
德拉科随意地吻在他的小腹上，得意地看着皮肤下的肌肉猛的浮现出更清晰的形状。那是对他所作所为的一个小的奖章。或者硬币刚刮开涂层后显露出来的第一个数字，德拉科的一只手停在哈利略微凸起的髋骨侧，直起身来。“我们相近地富有，几乎同样年轻，而且热情……”  
与所有描述性爱的文章相反，他的声音清晰，醉意都无权干涉的平稳。每说出一个词，他便解开一枚扣子。  
“饥渴……”  
“你……”  
“漂亮的……”  
硬币继续在彩色的卡片上滑动。碎屑迸开。  
“你。”  
开奖的时刻总是激动人心。  
哈利的手指扣住了台沿，而德拉科似乎是故意冷落哈利已经翘起来的阴茎，慢吞吞的支使指尖爬过皮肤，绕过卷曲的毛发边缘，沿着腿根滑下。猜他得到了什么吧，德拉科好像听到了硬币被丢出去后撞在墙面上的声音，但谁在乎？  
他几乎立刻握住了自己那根从他在只买粗劣的酿造酒和难吃的豆子饭的酒吧里等待着哈利现身那一刻起就硬起来的老二，手掌熟练且恶劣地在顶端转了一圈，让上面亮晶地浮起一层水光。有人丢掉了硬币，是的，他就要操一个已经湿了的洞了，是的，谁还他妈的在乎一枚硬币，他可是他妈的中了头彩。  
他感到了痛和被包覆，感到了哈利急促的呼吸带动的肌肉的震颤，感到了内里柔软顺从地被他撬开，天知道他甚至连一根手指都没用就那么进了去，但哈利从没叫他失望过。  
哈利在轻柔的呼唤德拉科的名字，声音很轻，像羽毛抚过皮肤。  
“有点痛……”他间或会小声地说，“快……啊……操……”  
但疼痛没有叫他缩紧身体，这狡猾的男人知道紧随其后的会是什么。德拉科会抱住他，这时候他们不接吻，但他可以咬自己的手背，或者德拉科的肩头。也不用几次就够他发现德拉科有多喜欢他忍着不叫出声的样子。  
“好孩子。”德拉科则这么称呼他，“喜欢吗？别太大声，我不喜欢别人听见你的声音。你知道我挺喜欢你的斗篷的吗？没人看见你，这再好不过了。或许有天我会在那下面干你。黄金男孩，最受人喜爱的男巫，我的小丈夫……”  
每个称呼都叫哈利难以抑制的颤抖。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，小腿在德拉科腰后随着另一个人的动作踢着。他不用看都知道自己现在会是一副什么样子——而德拉科在戏弄他。丈夫……小丈夫，哈利忿忿地瞪了一眼德拉科。他们两个人可从来都不是这种关系。  
他的阴茎趴在小腹上摇来晃去，被德拉科干得流着水，透明的前列腺液也粘在德拉科身上。  
“你知道吗？我有时在想去接你下班会不会对我们来说太怪了点。”  
德拉科捋了捋哈利的头发。他慢了些，让彼此都能短暂分出些精神来进行一次亲昵的对话。  
埋在哈利体内的部分不紧不慢地一次次顶开密密匝匝吮咬着他的软肉，他还没真的醉，但足够按着一把被无数人觊觎的腰说些白日里他才不会说的话。“就像那种老式的电影桥段，我带着花，在夜晚开始的时候等你。共进晚餐。然后回家。”  
哈利几乎要笑出声了：“除了花……德拉科，你今天差不多也办了全套。”  
德拉科思考了很短的时间，随即伏下身子环住了哈利的肩。他逃不掉的。这么想着，他笑着咬住了哈利的耳廓，声音和阴茎都湿漉漉又飞快地动了起来。  
“啊，你说的没错。”


End file.
